


Taking the Next Step

by Macklingirl



Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [5]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights Challenge over at DIALJ
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777783
Kudos: 3





	Taking the Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights Challenge over at DIALJ

**Taking the next step**   
**by Macklingirl**

A month after telling Cowley they were lovers Bodie and Doyle came to a decision. They wanted to take the next step. But they had to plan it carefully.

"4.5 for Alpha one. 4.5 for Alpha one. Can we have an appointment, please? We have to talk to you."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/528071/528071_original.png)

"Alpha one for 4.5. Meet me in twenty minutes. Alpha one out."  
_'I wonder what they want this time.'_

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/527730/527730_original.png)

"Okay, Bodie. I think we should tell him straight away. He knows we love each other, so what should speak against a registered partnership?"

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/528362/528362_original.png)

"You two must be crazy! A registered partnership is like a marriage and even that I don't like to say it, we can't have a gay married couple in CI5."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/528584/528584_original.png)

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sir. Then we have to resign. Sir."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/528752/528752_original.png)

"You..WHAT? What do you mean, resign? Bodie, you can't..."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/528958/528958_original.png)

Doyle thinking _'That's my Bodie.'_

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/529263/529263_original.png)

"I have to call the Minister."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/529449/529449_original.png)

Two days later they had a meeting with the Minister. The result wasn't what they all expected. But did they all expect this result? Look for yourself. *g*

"So, George. Your two best agents want to get married. With whom?"

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/530260/530260_original.png)

"They are sitting on my sofa. They want to marry each other."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/531301/531301_original.png)

"Haha, I like the idea."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/530008/530008_original.png)

"You can't be serious. How would it look?"

"Ah, George. It would look as if CI5 is a organisation which wants to see its agents happy. And which wants to make sure that none of the other organisations would hire them."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/531897/531897_original.png)

Surprise didn't describe the lads feelings when they heard this. Even when Doyle had wished this to hear from the Minister.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/530742/530742_original.png)

"You've spoken to Elizabeth, haven't you"

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/531128/531128_original.png)

"Well, of course, George. She's a very clever lady."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/530470/530470_original.png)

Later that evening the lads were on stand by.

"I told you, Bodie, we could rely on Miss Walsh. Now you have to write the invitations."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/529865/529865_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun with this piece. It's a little longer then planned, but I think that's not to bad. And if you would like to see the pictures in full size, please click on the one you want.
> 
> Titel: Taking the next step  
> Artist: Macklingirl  
> Proslib: If anybody wants ... yes  
> Disclaimer: As before, I have no rights, I play


End file.
